Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by averydentonprichard
Summary: Ceuta And Melilla and Avery let their hearts be light. Ceuta And MelillaxOC oneshot OOC Ceuta And Melilla


"Oh, th'n com' in." Berwald said simply, showing you a slight smile before holding the door open for you.

You nodded to him as a thanks, he replied by doing the same, and stepped into the warm Nordic household.  
>However, it didn't take long to hear a familiar laugh and then the sudden cry of a certain Dane. When you looked towards the direction you believed the sound was coming from- you found a pale Mathias with his arms flailing everywhere. Why? Because a certain Norwegian man was behind the struggling Dane, with a tight arm wrapped around the said Dane's throat.<br>"S-stop!" The blonde begged, hitting Lukas' binding arms. "I was just jokin- Air! Seriously! A-air!"

You stood there watching the slightly comedic, albeit slightly terrifying at the same time, scene. You knew this normally happened between the two of them, when Mathias would get punished for saying something that may aggravate Lukas or even Emil...  
>However, when was it going to end? Looking over at the two worriedly, you wandered what had happened.<br>You glanced over at Lukas' poker face, and noticed his eyes had caught yours at the same time. You stared back, as if silently pleading "I think that's enough, dude...".  
>You found his purple eyes loom back over to the 'already dead' Dane, and saw his arms reluctantly loosen grip.<p>

And with his arms back to his sides, Lukas greeted you with a nod- Mathias falling off the couch with a 'flop'.  
>"Good evening, [Name]." He greeted, his voice as smooth as melting ice. "It's late... What are you doing here?"<br>You smiled and greeted the Norwegian, "I thought I'd just drop by, you know!"  
>"Oh?" He asked nonchalantly, tilting his head to the side, "So, after all, you don't want me?"<br>"Ah." You laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of your neck. "I see that you have overheard me talking earlier to Berwald."

Despite what his calm, collected and mysterious looks say, Lukas isn't heartless at all. In fact, after working with him for several years you had discovered Lukas cares quite a lot for the people who stick by him. He's sharp, and catches on how you feel often. Perhaps, this is one of the many reasons you like Lukas?

You placed a hand in the air jokily, "Okay. I confess! I am actually here to see you Lukas!"  
>Though you saw his ears turn a light shade of pink, he simply nodded- waiting for you to continue.<br>"Here," You said pulling out your extra present for him from behind your back, rocking on your heals in anticipation. "I hope you like it~"  
>"But... I'm sure you gave me one already [Name]..." He murmured softly, gazing down at the little present now in his hands, "Are you sure you want to give me another present?"<p>

"Aw, don't worry about it! Think of it as another one for next year or something!" You gestured for him to open it, waiting for his reaction eagerly.

With a slight smile he undid the cutely tied ribbon and unwrapped the soft lilac tissue paper to reveal a box. Slowly, he opened it, balancing the excess paper on his arms clumsily. "A necklace?" He wondered curiously, gently taking it from the plush holder within the box. He identified it carefully, amazed by its beauty and craftsmanship.

Fidgeting with your fingers slightly, you explained. "I was helping a jeweller in my country, and this was one of the designs I came up with. It kinda looks like your hair pin... I think it just belongs to you really." You mumbled the explanation, avoiding eye contact. "Oh! Your birthday is on May 17, and so your birthstone is an emerald right?"  
>"Yes?" He nodded, carefully placing the cross on the palm of his hand.<br>You laughed, pointing at the centre of the cross. "Small shards of an emerald decorate this bit you see. So I thought it's perfect for you!"  
>Unexpectedly, you felt yourself being pulled towards Lukas' chest.<br>"I can't believe you thought so much for me..." He whispered quietly, comfortably squeezing you in his arms, "Thank you, [Name]."  
>"You're wel-" You began, returning his hug.<p>

"Ey?" You heard a cackle come from behind the two of you. "For some reason I can see hearts... Can you see it too Sve?"  
>With a grunt and nod, Berwald agreed.<p>

Oh no. Mathias and Berwald were still in the room!

"Oh, another present for Nor?" You heard a familiar voice chirp. "Doesn't that mean... it's extra special? As in... Really really special?!"  
>"Does that mean..." Another familiar voice mumble, "[Name] has feelings for Norge?"<p>

Oh! It's Tino and Emil!

"What a surprise!" Tino cheered, running up to you from the stairs. "How are you [Name]? Did you like the presents I had dropped off earlier? Have you opened them yet? If so, did you like them?"  
>However, before you could even think of a reply, you heard a grumble and a sigh from Emil. "Hey." He muttered, leaning over the staircase bannister. "Go be lovey-dovey somewhere else."<br>You stared in shock. "L-lovey... Dovey... Huh..."

Lukas, who was silent seconds ago, shrugged, "All right. Fine."  
>He carefully placed the necklace over his head and with that, he tugged on your gloved hand and took you outside with him - grabbing a coat on his way out.<p>

Lukas let out a big sigh, closing the door behind him, "They're so embarrassing."  
>You were on the way back to your house, now walking at a comfortable speed hand in hand with the man you loved. Smiling to yourself, enjoying the moment, you nodded, "Yeah, but they aren't that bad."<br>"Well." He stated simply, "I think I just made little Emil jealous."  
>"Oh really?" You asked, wide eyed.<br>"It's all right." Lukas said, a slight smile reappearing back onto his lips. He leaned towards your side, and whispered, "I could've made them all jealous right then and there..."  
>"Eh?!" You yelped surprised. "W-what?!"<br>A rare, hushed laugh emitted from his lips. "Hey, would you be my girlfriend [Name]?"

You stopped in your tracks, realising he confessed so casually. "Y-yeah! I would like that very much!"  
>With a small grin, he nodded and squeezed your hand. "Good."<br>Suddenly shy, you fanned your burning face. "So... We're like... A Christmas couple then, hm?"  
>"Sounds good to me." Lukas agreed, letting go of your hand and placing his arm over shoulders. "That means I can do this right?"<br>You wrapped an arm around his waist, it only felt natural this way. "Yep~ I can do this too!"

Lukas gasped, white smoke puffing out of his mouth. You looked up in worry, finding he did not even have a scarf on. "Are you cold?" You asked, taking your glove off and reaching for his cheek. "Are you always this cold?"

"I didn't notice..." He mumbled, poking his face with his spare hand. "Oh, but we're almost at your house."  
>You looked forward once more, seeing that he was right - your house wasn't that far away. "Yeah," You murmured, disappointment wrapped your voice. You drew closer and closer to your house. You were already beside your front door...<p>

"Oh." Lukas abruptly stepped a few paces back, breaking your embrace in the hurry. "Look."  
>The two of you both ended up underneath your tree which towered over your house.<br>You raised an eyebrow, trying to follow his gaze, "What is it?"  
>"Viscum album..." He pointed upwards, up a bare tree which had a cluster of small leaves, "Can you see them?"<br>Nodding, you added, "But... They're on my tree... And I didn't notice them earlier..."  
>"Do you know what they are?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips once more.<br>You shook your head, and gestured for him to continue.

Lukas whispered very slowly, brushing his lips past to your ear. "Mistletoe..."

Flustered, you jumped back with a yelp.  
>You heard another soft chuckle from your sneaky Norwegian boyfriend, "Are you okay [Name]?"<br>Pulling a glove off, you felt your boiling cheeks. "F-fine! I'm fine!"

"Come here..." He smiled, pulling on your hand. You ended back caught in his arms, gazing up at him. "It's a Christmas thing right? To kiss under mistletoe?"  
>You nodded shyly, his jaunty violet eyes gazing intently into yours.<br>"Can I?" He asked, gently brushing strands of hair away from your face with his cold fingers.  
>"S-sure?" You squeaked, quickly finding chilly lips on yours.<br>Though it seemed to only be a quick, sudden kiss under the mistletoe, it felt like a delicate, gentle and genuine one.  
>Lukas broke away and smirked, his thumb wiping your lip slowly, "Perhaps next Christmas I'll give you more than a little peck."<br>"Ehh?!" In attempt to hide your embarrassment you feigned your anger, playfully punching him on the arm. "Well... That's... Don't be silly!"

"I see, I see." Lukas grinned slightly, placing a hand on the crown of your head and patting it gently, "Well. I should be getting back now."  
>"Oh, I see." You couldn't help but sigh. Parting is such sweet sorrow...<p>

"Let's go out together soon." Lukas smiled, stroking a few strands of your hair. And just befor he began to hurriedly walk away, he quickly added, in a hushed whisper, "Just the two of us, [Name]."  
>You beamed, happily waving, "All right, all right! See you soon!"<p>

After hearing the clang of your front door blocking the wind out, you skipped into your Christmas decorated living room. You plopped yourself down on the sofa and squeezed a near by pillow in your arms, recalling the events that had happened a few minutes ago.  
>You then giggled, remembering that you were so conflicted with yourself earlier. Deciding whether to go visit Lucas or not. And- in the end- you did visit him! And the best bit was, you were also able to hear each other's confessions!<br>How silly! You shouldn't have hesitated in seeing him from the start!

_-Norway End_?_-_


End file.
